mahoushoujo_sitefandomcom-20200213-history
Aya Asagiri/Relationships
Here you can find all the relationships that Aya Asagiri formed, with the other characters of Mahou Shoujo Site. Main Relationships Tsuyuno Yatsumura Their relationship at first was partnership (information giving, protecting each other when Tsuyuno spent the night at Aya's house, etc.) but as the series goes on, it was shown that they deeply care for each other, and have a sister-like relationship. They kiss at the end of Chapter 54, indicating their feelings for each other are romantic. When they were fighting against Sarina, Aya said that Tsuyuno always protected her, and that it was time for Aya to protect Tsuyuno. This made Tsuyuno very happy even though it wasn't obvious by her face. She also thanked Aya for hearing her words about her being her first friend which Aya was embarrassed after saying it. When it was revealed that Tsuyuno had little time to live, Aya broke down, and became sad. Tsuyuno apologized for not telling her sooner, and told her not to worry. Aya admitted she knew Tsuyuno had few days left to live and said that she invited everyone to the beach to make good memories. Aya invited Tsuyuno to hang together to make good memories. When Tsuyuno asked to stop, they both cried because if they make more good memories it will only be painful. The two cried, Aya hugged Tsuyuno and said that she always wants to be with her forever and doesn't want to say goodbye. Tsuyuno replied that she always wanted to be with Aya too, and whenever she is with Aya, she feels happy and told her how much stronger she has grown and teased that she's still a crybaby and Aya teased Tsuyuno that she is crying also which Tsuyuno replied stupid. In the Chapter 55 of the manga, Tsuyuno used her stick for the last time. She told Aya that she has grown stronger before turning into an admin. Chapter 86 reveals that Tsuyuno's death traumatized Aya to the point that she is now mute. During this scene, Rina states Tsuyuno was a very important person to Aya. In the Chapter 104 and in the Chapter 105, it is revealed that Aya and Tsuyuno are twin sisters born a day away (Aya on April 8 and Tsuyuno on April 9); their biological mother died during the childbirth, their biological father disappeared and their relatives did not want to adopt them, Aya and her sister were then separated at birth, Aya was adopted by the spouses Asagiri, Jirou and Momoko, due to Mrs. Asagiri's miscarriage, while her sister was adopted by the spouses Yatsumura, a childless couple. Although Aya was surprised to be told by Juuni that Tsuyuno was her twin sister, she was pleased from the bottom of my heart that she was connected with fate and had a full smile. ---- Kaname Asagiri Kaname is Aya's adoptive older brother. He sees her as nothing, but a stress relief toy. He would offen beat her and make her vomit because he needed to take out his problems with his father on her. When Kaname obtained Nijimi's stick, everyone's lives feel into danger. When his face was fractured by Asahi Takiguchi, he tried to find Kosame Amagai for her healing stick. Once he entered the home of Sayuki Ringa, he proceeded to kill her bodyguards and enter the room the girls were all in. He proceeded to make everyone sit and watch as his took everyone's sticks. Aya told Kaname that she absolutely hated him, he told her that wasn't very nice to say to her brother and stomped on her, Sayuki soon cutting in telling him that what he just did isn't right. He also drank Aya's blood which had the effect of the healing stick on it, Rina looked disgusted by this. As Kaname was the one who killed Nijimi, Aya hated him even more for it. She mourned her death and begged to wake up, but she ended up never waking again. But in the Chapter 102, it is revealed that Kaname is not Aya's biological brother, as Aya was adopted. In the Chapter 107, it is shown that Kaname knew the whole time, and even mocked Aya for not realizing it. After their father died, their relationship took a slight turn for the better, but has now become horribly strained. While Kaname has become capable of actually conversation with her, he still has shown to be disrespectful and openly mocking of her despite everything she went through. Despite this, he selfishly tried to convince Aya to protect him from the Tempest, even apologizing for killing Nijimi, but without any genuine remorse. In the Chapter 108, Aya unsympathetically took the majority of his remaining lifespan, preventing him from using a stick to do harm ever again. He initially reacted in anger, only to be reprimanded by her, saying she will never forgive him for the suffering he's caused both her and others. It's also revealed that Aya endured his abuse all that time to protect him from suffering a psychological breakdown born from his father's abuse, and to keep the family from falling apart as a result. While initially angry for what he thought was her looking down on him, it isn't until Aya tells him that despite their horrible relationship she put up with his entire abuse to her intention to protect him; she still sees him as family, Kaname begrudgingly accepts the circumstances without protest as he has no other choice in the matter. In the final showdown, just as Aya makes her attempt into transferring her conscious through time & space to achieve a brighter future, Kaname gives Aya an unavoidable command to only do such if she finds her own happiness. ---- Jirou Asagiri Jirou Asagiri is Aya's adoptive father. He emotionally abuses her by neglecting her. When Kaname went missing and Jirou fell into a state of depression, Momoko had to remind him that Aya was also his daughter too. In the Chapter 102, Jirou states that Momoko was pregnant when Kaname was only 2 years old, but she had a miscarriage and became sterile. Afterwards, she adopted Aya, but Jirou was against this because he was arrogant enough with Kaname. ---- Momoko Asagiri MomokoMrs. Asagiri is a kind and loving adoptive mother to Aya, unlike her adoptive father and adoptive brother. She shown worrying about Aya and caring for her, everything a basic mother should do. In the Chapter 102, she was pregnant when Kaname was only 2 years old, but she suffered a miscarriage, and became sterile. After Aya's real mother died and she was put up for adoption, Momoko took her in and named her Aya, despite her husband's protest. Despite not being blood related, something both her husband and Kaname knew, she was the only one to care and treat Aya like a daughter. In contrast to her husband, she accepted and loved Aya as a daughter and kept the fact that she was adopted a secret as she didn't care that they weren't blood related, showing just how much she truly loves her. ---- Sarina Shizukume When Aya transferred in Sarina's middle school, Sarina always helped Aya. Aya was too shy to thank her, and this made Sarina believe that she is only letting people down and begins to bully her. She is one of the main reasons why Aya became a Magical Girl. When Aya killed Erika Kaijima and Shota Arai, Sarina had a burning hatred for Aya and confronted her in the bathroom with Ai Kawano to leave her a scar for life for killing her best friend, Erika. After Sarina recovered from her cut on the neck, she decided to ambush Aya and Tsuyuno at an apartment and told Aya hurtful things while using her stick. Aya then finally let out her feelings after being bullied verbally and physically which Sarina told her to shut up and called her a hypocrite, when the apartment was collapsing Aya used her stick to save Sarina. Sarina said that this doesn't change anything and didn't attend school. When Nana attacked Aya, Tsuyuno, and Rina she used Aya's stick to teleport Nana, saving the three girls from death. When Nijimi died, Sarina comforted Aya but in the tough way and telling her that crying won't change anything. When she and the others died and Alice Misumi rewind the bombing that got them killed and together with Alice, told them to be in a far away place to talk about something. Aya told the others that they are her comrades which Sarina said that they aren't and pointed at her cut and told them that she'll never forgive them for it. When Aya cried because of Tsuyuno's remaining lifespan, she is seen to have a sad face, feeling sorry for the two sisters. ---- Nijimi Anazawa They first met when Aya teleported Nijimi somewhere and talked about Magical Girls. Nijimi invites the Tsuyuno and her to her home before running back to Dog's play meet and greet. Nijimi is thrilled to have other Magical Girls and even gave them nicknames "Ayapi and Tsuyuyu" and went to her floor. Nijimi then shows her stick and the ability of it then when asked about if she met any other Magical Girls before, she told them about Mikado Ikemata and let her "bad apple side" out. Aya and Tsuyuno got worried and lied to her for Rina Shioi's safety. When Nijimi died, among all the other Magical Girls, Aya was the one who mourned the most and told her that their time might be short but it was amazing and she requests her to watch her from heaven. Her death might be the reason of Aya's growth and fearlessness in the series. ---- Makoto Hinomoto When Aya was skipping school due to her guilt and grief, Makoto would always come over to her house to deliver her homework. Once, he tried comforting Aya, telling her that she always has someone to talk to. She simply responded with "Thank you..". In the chapter 4, Makoto asked Aya to walk home with him. It seemed like they grew a small bit closer after the walk. Makoto is revealed to be Aya's and Tsuyuno's biological father. In the alternative timeline, he spoke indefinite to how he was force have his daughters carry the burden in order to secure a brighter future. He offered Aya to see her real mother, who is alive, but she turned it down saying she already has family. ---- Mya Mya was the cat that Aya loved and cared for. She would visit her after school on the daily and give her food and water. When Erika killed Mya, Aya felt broken. In the alternative timeline, Mya is alive and living at the Asagiri household. Others Relationships Friends-Magical girls: * Rina Shioi: Their relationship is stable despite the fact that she initially wanted to kill Aya, with the passage of time her character was improving and being more friendly with Aya. * Kiyoharu Suirenji: Their relationship initially did not go beyond being partners for something in common, but with the loss of voice from Aya, caused them to be closer, Kiyo being the voice of Aya to address different situations throughout the plot. * Asahi Takiguchi: They have not engaged in much direct conversation during the development of the story, so it can be assumed that they are only groupmates, fighting for something in common. * Kosame Amagai: Kosame was responsible for healing the wounds that Aya had, during his battle against Sarina in the building where Tsuyuno lived, after this fact Kosame invited them to join forces with his group of magical girls to discover the mysteries hidden behind Magical girl if you. Both girls have a very good relationship of friendship, since both donate their blood to revitalize their fallen friends during the fight against Kaname Asagiri. * Sayuki Ringa: They have not engaged in much direct conversation during the development of the story, so it can be assumed that they are only group mates, fighting for something in common. * Mikari Izumigamine: They have not engaged in much direct conversation during the development of the story, so it can be assumed that they are only group mates, fighting for something in common. Category:Relationships